Entre la tierra y el cielo
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Kakashi tendrá que lidiar con los siete pecados capitales. Quizá, su misión más difícil. Este fic participa de "Camino al Infierno" del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Mi pasión entre tus dedos - Lujuria

**Lujuria**

**Mi pasión entre tus dedos**

No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Kakashi estaba tan lleno de trabajo que le había cancelado tres citas, no le iba a dar el lujo de que subiera su racha a una cuarta. Entendía que la aldea era una amante exigente, pero para exigentes, no había nadie mejor que ella en la materia. Él se merecía un buen descanso junto a su novia y Fuyuki estaba mucho más que decidida y con ideas para dárselo.

Fuyuki, era tan hábil como descarada ¡terriblemente osada! Posiblemente, cualquier otra persona no se hubiese lanzado a tal acción como ella lo había hecho, haciendo una técnica de transformación para verse igual que su novio ¡y alá! Ahí empezaba el primer paso de su gran plan: conseguir tiempo libre para Kakashi así lo pasara con ella. Y tenía todo meticulosamente planeado, tanto así que ni en sus más duras batallas había hecho una estrategia como esa, que usualmente, a la joven le valían y se dejaba llevar por el impulso y el calor del momento. Para sus vacaciones, debía tener todo planeado hasta el último detalle.

El gran problema de Fuyuki fue que no planeó el único detalle realmente importante en toda la ecuación: su novio. Había hecho absolutamente todo, desde planear y mover sus horarios como delegar el trabajo, hasta ir repartiendo las tareas a sus subordinados, uno por uno. Sin embargo, cuando volvía a su oficina muy campante y orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, se encontró con él quedando blanca de la sorpresa que le había dejado el verlo ahí ¡Y Kakashi también tenía lo suyo!

Justo en ese momento, escapar le parecía una de las mejores opciones, que saltar por una ventana parecía ser la mejor opción, pero cuando él pronunció su nombre en aquel tono molesto, arrastrando cada silaba, ella supo que no tenía salvación, encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Deshizo la técnica de transformación, volviendo a ser ella misma, ingresando a la oficina con su novio que estaba visiblemente molesto y eso era mucho qué decir de él.

Caminar al interior de la oficina le pareció uno de los suplicios más grandes que había pasado en su vida sabiendo que él estaba molesto con ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo transformada en mí?

—Bueno… —respondió vacilante jugando con sus dedos sin animarse a mirarlo aún, pero podía sentir su mirada irritada sobre ella aún si no lo veía directamente— yo te conseguí unas vacaciones.

Los hombros de Kakashi cayeron perdiendo la postura estoica que tenía hasta ese momento recapitulando cada una de las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar ¿Vacaciones? Él era el Hokage y el Hokage no se tomaba vacaciones. Aunque con su idea de ser el peor Hokage de la historia de Konoha, eso era justo lo que podía hacer como para seguir sumando puntos así, que no lo había logrado con la boda de Naruto y Hinata ¡Pero quizás ahora sí! Bueno, no. La idea se esfumó de su mente en cuanto pensó todo lo que tenía que hacer y el compromiso que tenía con la aldea.

—Fuyuki-chan, tú sabes que eso es difícil con todo el trabajo que tengo.

—¡Pero necesitas un descanso! Y yo quiero dejar de estar esperándote sin encontrarte.

Él suspiró largamente.

—Bien, me tomaré el día contigo —dijo Kakashi a su novia, pero su expresión le dijo que había algo más en ello mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices mirándolo de reojo.

—Bueno...

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó cansado. Cada intento de Fuyuki por hacerlo descansar sólo le traía más trabajo.

—Arreglé todo para que fuera un mes —sonrió tan angelical como pudo para disminuir la tensión y el grito en el cielo que iba a pegar él, casi encogiéndose por su reacción— trabajas mucho y es justo que me compenses con un período largo juntos.

—F-Fuyuki —pronunció rascándose la nuca manteniendo la compostura— tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Hay papeles, reuniones… ¿Qué hiciste con las reuniones?

—Pues, verás…

Exhaló lentamente el aire en busca de paciencia y le pidió por favor a su novia, que no intentará ayudarlo de nuevo en lo que intentaba pensar en todo lo que ella había hecho ¿por qué no tenía un día tranquilo? Posiblemente, porque tenía novia y estar con ella, podía ser una misión de alto riesgo, una de las más complicadas considerando que ella era su novia: una mujer que no tenía límites para nada.

—¡Fuyuki! No puedes actuar de esa manera. Lo siento por no poder pasar tanto tiempo contigo como tú quisieras, pero no puedes tomar decisiones por mí así. Mi deber es proteger la aldea y…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió con la mirada gacha al verlo enojado hablándole en ese modo tan severo ahora mismo, estaba realmente enojado, mucho más de lo que estaba cuando la había visto transformada— fui egoísta —sonrió, pero tras su sonrisa, se podía palpar su tristeza como si fuera una cosa tangible, que ni aun con su mejor actuación había podido disimularlo, aunque lo había intentado.

—Fuyuki, no…

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada. Ella había sacado una bomba de humo y apenas se disipó, ya no estaba en la oficina, habiendo desaparecido sin dejar rastros, dejando a su novio preocupado pensando que había sido demasiado duro con ella.

Se restregó la mano por la frente cerrando los ojos, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones listo para salir a buscarla cuando se topó con Shizune quien tenía consultas sobre su nuevo horario, sin darle tiempo a nada, pues, aún tenía que resolver lo que ella había hecho.

Pidiéndole un instante a la mujer, invocó a Pakkun para que se encargase de encontrarla y le avisara tan pronto lo hiciera.

—¿Has hecho una modificación en el itinerario? —preguntó a Shizune al dejar el asunto de la búsqueda de su novia en manos del can.

—Estaba por empezar. Aunque hay cosas que quería consultarle porque…

—No lo hagas.

—¿Sucedió algo para que cambie así de opinión? —se notaba confundida y no era para menos. Primero el cambio completo de su agenda y ahora, la cancelación del mismo ¿Qué pensaba?

—Fuyuki —pronunciar esa palabra era como para dar por solucionada toda duda, que ya se imaginaba que había hecho una de las suyas para sacar a su novio de la oficina.

—Debería tomarse unos días —dijo Shizune tomando por sorpresa a Kakashi— digo, organizó muy bien sus horarios, juntas y la delegación del papeleo, asignación de misiones, informes ¡Hasta los descansos! Podría tomarse uno o dos días. O salir más temprano. La aldea ha estado tranquila y la quinta también ha estado por aquí. Yo me encargaré de cubrirlo —le sonrió la mujer amablemente.

Él, aún no creía lo que había organizado su novia, quitándole los papeles de la mano y mirando las planillas, observó al detalle la dedicación entre su horario y la elaboración del mismo, que hasta en colores y con adornitos lo había hecho, algo que era obvio, él no haría y ahora entendía el desconcierto de Shizune. Al verlo, sonrió y pensó en que le hacía falta una secretaria así. Shizune y Shikamaru eran buenos, pero ninguno como ella, quizás, porque Fuyuki tenía planes detrás de cada minuto extra que conseguía hacer en su apretada agenda, no le importaba eso realmente si podía ser tan buena como lo demostraba, de paso, hallaría algo en qué mantenerla ocupada y quizás así, la estadística de desastres de su novia y sus intentos de aprender a cocinar en su ausencia se vieran reducidos.

Le dio las gracias a Shizune y volvió a su oficina esperando noticias de Pakkun mientras seguía revisando todo su itinerario.

Jamás había tenido a alguien que pusiera tanto esfuerzo en pasar tiempo con él, normalmente, si no se podía por una cosa u otra, quedaba para una próxima vez y estaba acostumbrado a eso, a dejarlo, a que pasara. Con Fuyuki no existían las próximas veces, se las ingeniaba para que fuera en esa ocasión y no hubiera postergaciones, siempre y cuando él se lo permitiera, que a veces, no podía y a regañadientes tenía que hacerla entrar en razón. No sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento de ser tan especial para su novia, no sabía cómo actuar ante toda esa dedicación y devoción que ella le profesaba: jamás se había sentido tan amado por nadie y ella llegaba a cambiar todo.

Y sin saber qué hacer, tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con lo que había sucedido antes.

Era bien sabido por Kakashi, que si se trataba de huir, no había nadie mejor que ella. En su vida de criminal se la había pasado huyendo, había huido de su casa tomando un rumbo diferente su vida por huir y ahora, volvía a hacerlo. Entendía que lo más importante era lo más difícil de enfrentar y eso era lo que solía suceder con ella.

—La encontré —Pakkun saltó sobre su escritorio haciendo que Kakashi se levantará cual resorte de su asiento y lo siguiera.

El camino guiado por el niken lo llevó hasta el bosque en donde la encontró subida en la rama más alta de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas. Le dio las gracias al can y subió hasta el lugar donde ella descansaba. Esto sólo la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que casi cayera de la misma de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de su novio que la atraparon al instante, atrayéndola contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes cosas qué atender —dijo ella poniendo sus manos contra su pecho y separándose de él.

—Lo único que tengo que atender es cierto asunto contigo.

—¿Sigues enfadado? —preguntó mirándolo de soslayo. Aun no se atrevía a enfrentar sus ojos con los suyos por el miedo a ver la desilusión en su mirada.

—Un poco. Podría haberlo resuelto mejor.

—Está bien —respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

—No lo está ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?

—Intento ser una mejor novia para ti. Una comprensiva, paciente y que se acostumbre a estar sin ti muc… —Kakashi se había bajado su máscara tomando el rostro de Fuyuki entre sus manos y silenciándola con sus labios.

Lejos de que eso funcionará, sintió sus manos humedecerse ligeramente por las lágrimas de su novia. No pudo mirarlo, negando con su cabeza antes de apoyar su frente contra su pecho, inquieta, dolida, con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. Fuyuki estaba en esos escasos momentos en que no sabía cómo actuar. Una parte de ella quería tirarse encima de él y no soltarlo más y la otra, le decía que debía aprender a no causarle problemas. Había llegado a su límite de tantos días de esperarlo saturado por el trabajo, sabiendo que sería al siguiente o al siguiente o al siguiente ¡ella quería formar parte de su agenda! Y aunque había encontrado el modo sólo terminó ocasionando más problemas.

—Fuyuki, tú no tienes que intentar ser nadie más que tú misma —apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Pero sólo te he estado causando problemas. Y tú eres tan lindo conmigo y yo no…

—Fuyuki-chan —la interrumpió separándose de ella y haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Sus ojos ámbar aún se veían cristalinos por las lágrimas, y a pesar de todo, verse reflejados en ellos le parecía una bendición, una de esas que no había podido saborear en mucho tiempo— mi vida era muy aburrida antes de ti. Podría jurar que hay un antes y después de ti en todos los sentidos posibles. No necesitas cambiar nada. Yo —la tomó del mentón e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran una vez más al ver que ella intentaba evitarlo para que no la viera llorar— intentaré salir más temprano del trabajo para estar contigo —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla— procuraré llegar temprano a nuestras citas —le dio un beso en la otra mejilla— y no volveré a dejarte plantada —le dio finalmente un beso en los labios que ella correspondió apasionadamente, olvidándose de todo en el sabor y la calidez de su boca.

Acarició su espalda y la recostó en la rama con la suavidad de quien maneja una pieza del más fino cristal, sin perder el contacto con sus labios hasta que les faltó el aliento. Estaba entre sus brazos y se olvidaba de todo: del tiempo, de los protocolos, de los problemas, se sentía tan pequeña contra su cuerpo, sintiendo con más fuerza la necesidad de protegerla y darle todo lo que podía darle, porque esa pequeña mujer, tan fuerte como un mar embravecido y tan frágil como un jarrón de la dinastía Ming, le había dado todo. Kakashi podía decir y se quedaba corto siempre, que era realmente feliz al sentirse tan amado por ella. Y quería ¡Necesitaba! Demostrarle todo eso con urgencia.

Kakashi deslizó sus manos por su cintura y fue acariciando con suavidad su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus muslos moviendo sus manos de manera circular sobre sus ropas, delineó su silueta desde la barbilla hasta sus piernas.

—Kakashi-kun —pronunció Fuyuki en un suspiro acomodando sus manos en la nuca de su novio— ¿estás seguro? Sé que este tipo de sitios no son de tus favoritos. Podemos ir… a un lugar más privado.

—Cualquier sitio es mi favorito si estás tú en él —le dijo plantándole un fogoso beso en los labios ayudándose con sus manos a levantar levemente la cintura de Fuyuki y bajar su pantalón, dejándola tan sólo con su ropa interior soltando sus labios para continuar besando su rostro y descender por su cuello, desprendiendo la camisa de ella dejando sus pechos al descubierto, que tenía la mala costumbre de no usar nada arriba. Sin dejar de mirarlos, los tomó entre sus manos y los masajeó, llevándose uno de ellos a su boca, arrancando más de un gemido de gusto de su novia. Esos dedos largos que acariciaban con tanto cariño a sus libros, ahora estaban en su cuerpo, recorriéndola con amor, y ella, se sentía tan bien que no cabía en sí misma como si la felicidad fuera capaz de esparcirse en ella con sólo sentir sus caricias sobre su piel.

Fuyuki hizo un intento por levantarse y cambiar los lugares, pero su novio se lo impidió, aprisionando sus manos entre las suyas y apretando su entrepierna con la de ella, haciendo que dejara escapar otro gemido de sus labios a causa de eso.

—Esta vez, te quedarás quieta —le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, susurrando contra su oído, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a la joven al sentir el aliento de él contra su piel.

—Pero quiero darte placer también —se quejó en un siseo intentando mover sus piernas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo sin que él la dejara al sostener sus muslos. Ella rebatió con la mirada su accionar, pero no dijo nada.

—Siempre lo haces, te quedarás quieta ahora —al oír su voz cargada de erotismo, no supo que decir, mordiéndose el labio. Pero cuando él vio que abrió su boca la calló con sus labios, haciendo que ella quedara sin palabras y acabara cediendo al jugueteo de su lengua en su boca. Ese hombre la traía loca de maneras que no podía imaginar ni explicar. Y sabía que podía manejarla a su antojo si sabía jugar bien sus cartas, como ahora, era víctima de sus besos y tras aquel mordisco que le dio en su labio, de manera tan erótica, ya no hubo instante para la razón ni por una breve fracción de segundo.

Descendió por su cuerpo desnudo con su boca acompañada de sus manos, con delicadeza, con el deseo dejando el camino marcado sobre su piel, llegando a su entrepierna y separando un poco más sus piernas luego de dejar la ropa interior a un lado. Le sonrió y ella no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió su lengua jugando entre sus labios. Kakashi lamió, besó y mordió levemente sus labios y botón haciendo que su novia pronunciara su nombre entre gemidos más de una vez. Se sentía tan bien cuando la acariciaba de esa manera, exploraba su cuerpo y la hacía temblar de gusto que sentía que podía derretirse entre sus dedos.

—Kakashi-kun… yo… —gimió cuando mordió su botón deteniendo sus palabras de golpe. Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió el calor recorriendo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica habiendo llegado a la cumbre tan sólo por él, como si un huracán se desatara en ella.

Aunque su novio no tenía intenciones de que llegaran sólo hasta ahí, relamiendo sus labios y observando la expresión de Fuyuki entrecerrando los ojos y con su respiración agitada, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando al compás de su respirar, se colocó entre sus piernas y entró en ella. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza enroscando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, amándose despacio, como si el tiempo no corriera al estar juntos. Moviéndose a un ritmo placentero que los llevó a olvidar reprimirse con el deseo por el otro aumentando como si no existiera un tope posible para los dos.

Saboreando cada sensación en la piel, en el cuerpo, en el alma hasta llegar al cielo. Con la respiración irregular y acalorados por el ejercicio, se miraron a los ojos durante un instante y se besaron diciéndose de esa manera que no había otros ojos en los que querían verse reflejados ni habría otros labios que querrían probar que no fueran los que estaban besando.

Kakashi se sentó con la espalda contra el tronco y acomodó a Fuyuki entre sus piernas, cubriéndola con sus brazos, tomando una de sus manos y quedándose mirando sus dedos.

—Creo que hay rastros de mi piel entre tus uñas —le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Lo siento —dijo ella haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Él apoyó su mentón en su hombro y él la apretó más contra su cuerpo— es tu culpa.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que me arranques la piel a arañazos.

—Claro que sí, me provocas y ahí tienes las consecuencias —volteó ligeramente su cabeza hacia él, dándole un beso en la barbilla— te mimaré el doble hasta que sanen.

—Tendrás que mejorar esa apuesta —la retó dándole un nuevo beso, esta vez, dejándole una pequeña marca en la piel.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No te lo diré. Tendrás que esforzarte pensando en una forma de compensarme —insistió él viendo a Fuyuki hacer un mohín, estaba a punto de hacerle una rabieta. La tomó del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios— tenemos un par de días de vacaciones para que lo pienses.

Ella se levantó como si el suelo quemara cuando le dijo eso, olvidándose de que tenía la camisa abierta y que sus pechos estaban al descubierto. La mirada de él se dirigió hacia esa zona, tomando la prenda entre sus manos y cerrándola para que no anduviera mostrándose así nomás. Le dio un beso en el escote y cerró el último botón.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Un par de días, a dónde quieras.

No fue que lo terminara de decir y ella ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo y a llenarlo de besos, más que contenta de poder estar, aunque fuera poco tiempo, a solas con él. No era como ella quería ni lo sería, pero era un paso para ganarse un poco más su corazón. Fuyuki ya se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a él y no había vuelta atrás, como era ella, era a todo o nada, que las apuestas a medias no iban con la personalidad de aquella mujer. Y eso aplicaba también a cuando amaba y amaba con locura a Kakashi. Sabía que su felicidad estaba ahí, entre esos brazos tibios que la estrechaban sintiendo la respiración de su novio contra su piel, su latido sereno en su pecho, sus besos que le prometían el cielo, su pasión entre sus dedos.

* * *

Finalmente, he vuelto a publicar por aquí y con este reto del foro Siéntate. La idea es hacer una historia con cada uno de los pecados capitales, así que todavía quedan seis más por delante.

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Un abrazo!


	2. Sexto - Pereza

**Pereza**

**Sexto**

Abrió los ojos con modorra al sentir el peso extra en su espalda. Su esposa estaba encima de él jalándole suavemente un mechón de su cabello intentando que despertara. Sopló su aliento en la nuca y él se removió con un escalofrío en el cuerpo emitiendo un leve gruñido.

—¿No tienes otra forma de despertarme que poniendo todo tu peso encima? —Movió la cabeza de lado e intentó verla por el rabillo del ojo. Su cabello largo caía por encima de su hombro haciéndole cosquillas cuando ella se movía encima.

—Llevo rato intentando despertarte por otros medios, pero recién reaccionas.

Kakashi respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos volviendo a acomodarse en la postura anterior. Ella seguía encima de él y ni eso iba a importarle con tal de seguir durmiendo. Estaba cansado y pensar en que tenía trabajo por delante no le hacía nada de gracia: quería volver a dormir.

—Cinco minutos más.

—¡Ah, no! Tus cinco minutos pueden durar horas y horas. Tienes que levantarte.

Él alzó los hombros sin hacer ningún otro movimiento por lo que Fuyuki optó por algo más radical. Corrió su cabello de encima y le dio un mordisco en el hombro haciendo que él volteara y ella cayera de lado en la cama. Kakashi giró hacia ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos respirando profundo el perfume de su cabello como si se relajara con ello y volvió a cerrar los ojos una vez más.

—Duerme conmigo cinco minutos —le pidió sin dejar que se moviera de su lugar.

—Pero llegarás tarde.

—Soy el Hokage, puedo cambiar el horario.

—Nada de eso —dijo ella arrimándose a su pecho— tienes que llegar a tiempo. Siempre te quejas de que yo hago trampa, así que ahora te toca a ti ponerlo en práctica.

Kakashi se quejó y la abrazó con fuerza. ¡Justo ahora se le daba por ser correcta y seguir las normas! Justo cuando él quería romperlas y dormir un poco más sin ningún tipo de preocupación más que levantarse y desayunar… en un par de horas.

—Me gustas más cuando quieres quedarte en la cama y no dejarme ir. ¿Dónde ha quedado esa Fuyuki? Quiero llamarla y que te reemplace —bromeó recibiendo un nuevo mordisco de parte de ella.

—Hoy es un día importante ¿recuerdas que hoy asumirá Naruto como Hokage? No puedes llegar tarde a la ceremonia. Mañana ya dormirás todo el día. Hoy ¡arriba! —exclamó zafándose de los brazos de su esposo cuando él la atrapó de la muñeca y la tiró de nuevo a la cama con él.

Su esposa se acomodó entre sus brazos mientras él la observaba con una expresión de cansancio y las marcas de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Tú también ¿no?

—¿Eh?

—También dejarás el puesto. ¿O serás asistente de Naruto?

Fuyuki no pudo más que reírse ante la preocupación que tenía él en ese momento. Lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente sin perder la sonrisa que le había provocado con esa inquietud. Él, por el contrario, no le encontraba nada de gracioso a eso, estaba hablando muy seriamente acerca de su futuro laboral y la idea de que ella trabajara para otro hombre y compartiera gran parte del día con él no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Lo había pensado mucho en los últimos días, pero no hablo con ella hasta ese momento. Daba por hecho de que renunciaría, pero era Fuyuki, dar por hecho algo con ella era sumamente arriesgado considerando lo impredecible que podía ser ocasiones.

—Yo soy la asistente del sexto. Mi trabajo termina cuando él deje el puesto —Fuyuki entrelazó una de sus manos con las de él y con la otra, golpeó su nariz juguetonamente— estás celoso —canturreó entre risas.

—No lo estoy.

—Preocupado porque pueda ser la asistente de Naruto, estas celosito —siguió diciendo sin perder contacto visual con él.

—No son celos —se defendió él sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas: se estaba sonrojando lo que Fuyuki no tardó en usar a su favor— es una sana preocupación por el futuro laboral de mi mujer.

—Son celos, cariño —se sentó y acomodó su cabello llevando su dedo índice a su barbilla con expresión pensativa— aunque quizás… —Kakashi abrió los ojos mirando la espalda de su mujer, las ansias se habían apoderado de él en momento en que ella empezó a cavilar opciones ¡eso nunca era bueno con ella!— Quizás debería trabajar para él. Seguro sí es puntual y no es un maniático de la perfección y los números exactos.

Ella comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación siguiendo su monólogo de lo que sería trabajar con Naruto cuando sintió los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Fuyuki sonrió triunfal.

—No dejaré que trabajes para él. Todavía soy Hokage, puedo hacer un decreto que lo prohíba.

—¿Llegarías tan lejos para que no trabaje con él? —Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios— esos son celos.

—No son celos —siguió terco a admitir que, en realidad, estaba celoso de ello y que no iba a permitirlo, Fuyuki comenzó a trabajar con él para pasar más tiempo a su lado, no iba a dejar que alguien más arrebatase ese tiempo de sus manos. Ella, lejos de seguirlo molestando, se echó a reír parándose de puntitas y dándole un beso. Kakashi quedó totalmente perdido ante su reacción.

—No trabajaré para él, sólo quería que te levantaras ¡Y sí que funcionó! Te pondré celoso más seguido —se rio guiñándolo el ojo dándole un suave beso en los labios dejando a Kakashi con los hombros caídos y los ojos bien abiertos viendo a su mujer dirigirse a la cocina— apresúrate a cambiarte o no desayunaras —le dijo y vio a sus hijos salir de la habitación con la modorra del recién levantado hacia el baño. Se rio con las manos en la cintura, no podían negar que habían salido a su padre.

Kakashi sonrió finalmente rascándose la nuca, volviendo a la habitación. Fuyuki siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

—Me lo cobraré luego —dijo él bostezando, con ganas de volver a la cama, casi que pensaba acostarse mientras ella hacía el desayuno ¡Y no tuvo suerte! Apenas lo pensó cuando sintió a su esposa detrás de él llevándolo a empujones a la habitación— ¿acaso lees la mente? —se quejó con miedo a pensar otra cosa y que ella se le adelantara y acabara por detenerlo de nuevo.

—Algo así —respondió— te conozco muy bien— y él apenas lo oyó, volteó tomándola de las muñecas y atrayéndola contra su pecho, dándole un fogoso beso en los labios. Su esposa quedo sin respiración en ese instante en que sus labios se movían encima de los suyos.

—¿Viste venir eso? —susurró a escasos centímetros, fundiendo su aliento en ella. Fuyuki se lo quedó mirando con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior manteniendo la sonrisa, no podía negar que la había tomado por sorpresa y que si no tuviera la ceremonia, se le habría tirado encima.

Volteó y lo miró por sobre el hombro cuando Kakashi tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella atrayéndola hasta acortar toda distancia entre ambos. Él pasó sus manos por la espalda y las detuvo en su cintura sonriendo triunfal ante ella.

—No escaparás así, Kakashi-kun. Así me abraces —contuvo un suspiro al tiempo que él besaba su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos— ni con tus besos o con… —no pudo contenerse y acabó correspondiendo sus besos y acorralándolo contra la pared.

El frío del muro en la espalda le produjo un leve temblor levantándola de la cintura y llevándola a la habitación. Kakashi la recostó en la cama moviendo la mano debajo de la blusa de Fuyuki yendo directo a sus senos mientras bajaba con sus labios por el cuello de su mujer cuando escuchó a Anzu gritar porque la comida se quemaba entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo a sus padres que se incorporaron de la cama y actuaron como si nada en un santiamén.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza mientras Fuyuki arreglaba su blusa con una sonrisa en los labios, conteniendo sus ganas de reír en ese instante. Aunque Usui ya se había hecho cargo de todo hasta ese momento, preparando el desayuno que era bien sabido que con su madre no llegarían a nada comestible.

—Sí, yo iré a ver —dijo Fuyuki dándole un beso en la mejilla— tú vístete.

Y tuvo que resignarse a asentir y ver a su esposa marcharse con su hija a la cocina. Se rascó la nuca y fue a darse una ducha. Ese iba a ser su último día como Hokage, finalmente, dejaría el puesto a Naruto después de tantos años en el puesto. Iba a poder dedicarle más tiempo a su familia e iba a dejar el aburrido papeleo.

—Kakashi-kun, los niños te esperan para desayunar —dijo Fuyuki al volver y verlo salir secándose el cabello.

—Fuyuki-chan —él la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello— se cumplirá tu deseo.

—Mi deseo se cumplió hace años. Parte fue cuando te conocí —le dio un beso en la mejilla— y cuando te volviste mi novio —le dio otro beso— luego cuando quedé embarazada.

—Te aterraste en ese momento.

—Eso fue al principio. Amo a los niños.

—Lo sé —dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Y te amo a ti. Y amo cada minuto que pasó contigo y que tú seas lo primero que vea en la mañana seas tú y que seas lo último que vea al dormir.

—Estás loca por mí ¿No?

—Y eso te encanta —se rio sonoramente y él la levantó del suelo cuando ella lo mordió en el cuello— vístete. Si no llegas a tiempo a la ceremonia, no vas a tener suerte conmigo.

Su cabeza cayó al frente y la dejó en el suelo de nuevo buscando su haori y sombrero antes de ir a comer y cerrar esa etapa de su vida, volver a ser un ninja común y corriente, pero por sobre todo, disfrutaría de su familia.


	3. El sabor del pastel - Gula

**Gula**

**El sabor del pastel**

Fuera de las reuniones con el Hokage y el consejo de la aldea, al señor feudal le gustaban las grandes reuniones dónde los ninjas fueran con su familia y pudiera verlos interactuar de manera más normal. Era bastante cotilla y enterarse de las cosas que pasaban en la aldea por esas reuniones informales en las que sólo importaba divertirse, comer bien y beber, eran las mejores para él. Así se mantenía informado de mejor manera que cuando tenía sus reuniones informativas. Y por supuesto, la pasaba mucho mejor ahí, más allá de que sus consejeros siempre intentaban convencerlo de que dejara esas tonterías, jamás les prestaba atención pues, consideraba una sana diversión aquello. Y ahora, tenía otra intención: había escuchado que el Hokage, el sexto Hokage, tenía novia y quería conocerla.

La noche llegó. El salón estaba decorado con mesas fuera y dentro. El clima era perfecto y aprovecharon para extender la reunión en el exterior. Había muchas personas disfrutando la comida, bebidas y charlas con amigos y compañeros.

El Hokage estaba al pendiente de todo, saludando a cada uno que veía, intentando ser amable con todos. Fuyuki estuvo a su lado hasta que Ino la separó de él, hablando de cosas de chicas. Kakashi quedó sólo un momento hasta que Gai lo interceptó.

—Te notó aburrido.

—Sabes que todo esto no es lo mío.

Gai rodeó el cuello del sexto con su brazo diciéndole que debía animarse y disfrutar de esos momentos de paz y diversión, más ahora que le quedaban pocos meses para que su vida diera un vuelco cuando llegaran sus hijos al mundo.

—Fuyuki está feliz —dijo Gai— deberías contagiarte de su espíritu.

Él la observó comer mientras las chicas le hablaban. Juraba que Fuyuki le prestaba más atención a su comida que a Ino, Sakura o Tenten. Kakashi no pensaba ponerse así durante la fiesta, sin importar cuánto Gai lo molestará para eso.

Se quedó un rato conversando con Kakashi proponiéndole un viaje a las termas antes de que fuera padre. Además de relajarlo de su trabajo, sería una buena oportunidad para salir antes de que llegara el bebé y de tener sus retos. Estaba seguro de que Fuyuki estaría encantada con la idea y estando a media hora de la capital, no interferiría con su trabajo.

Gai se fue diciéndole que le avisará cuando y vio a Fuyuki regresar. Kakashi volvió a observar el plato de su mujer lleno. Fuyuki no se contuvo en cenar nada aquel día.

—Gai nos invitó a las termas.

Tal y como lo habían esperado, la mujer brincó de felicidad al saber que podrían estar un tiempo fuera de la oficina. Aunque Kakashi insistía en que se quedará en casa a descansar, ella aún no dejaba su trabajo de secretaria y él, estaba seguro de que seguiría ahí hasta el final. Por eso mismo, buscaba a alguien que lo ayudara en la oficina. Luego vería como lidiar con los celos de su novia, que no faltarían escenas por ello, por ahora, quería que se tomará su embarazo con calma y cuidarla todo lo que pudiera.

—Podremos pasar más tiempo juntos sin tanto trabajo de por medio.

—Normalmente, eres tú quien me retrasa —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros pensando cuando ella se le sentaba encima y no lo dejaba continuar con su labor o cuando pedía un descanso en medio de algo y él, se lo concedía. De sobrado sabía él que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, simplemente, quería aprovechar tiempo a su lado. Además, Fuyuki era muy eficiente como secretaria, que con ella organizando su tiempo, se liberaba más rápido de sus obligaciones.

—Es tu culpa por descuidarme —dijo ella señalándolo con el tenedor. YY fue cuando hizo algo que no se esperó: se bajó la máscara y comió el bocado del tenedor.

—¿Eh? —quedó perpleja Fuyuki— ni siquiera te gusta el dulce.

—Me lo ofrecías —dijo tranquilo él volviendo a tapar su cara.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quién pone comida delante de alguien sin esperar que lo coma? —respondió con calma— además, es tu tercera porción.

—Pero está delicioso —dijo dándole un nuevo bocado al postre mientras él suspiraba.

Lejos de que la discusión de la pareja fuera el centro de atención, todos se centraron en que Kakashi se bajó la máscara para comer ¡Y en público! Algo que nadie esperaba en la reunión.

—¡¿Cómo que Kakashi-sensei se quitó la máscara?! —el equipo 7 corrió dentro después del gritó de Naruto sin llegar a presenciarlo.

—Eres lento —dijo Shikamaru.

Los tres quedaron frustrados ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiesen perdido semejante escena solo por salir y tomar aire?

Kakashi que se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, tomó a Fuyuki de la mano y la llevo fuera, así tomarían un poco de aire y se alejaría del bullicio del salón. Él no estaba hecho para las reuniones sociales.

—¡Espera, espera! Quiero otra porción —lo detuvo su novia mostrándole el plato vacío.

Él volvió a inhalar sonora mente y tomó el plato volviendo a entrar. De no ser porque estaba embarazada, le habría reclamado el comer tanto. Fuyuki tenía buen apetito y en los últimos días, a veces le costaba encontrar qué comer por lo mismo, así que cuando encontraba que era ese antojo, no paraba hasta estar satisfecha.

Volvió con ella y se sentó en una silla y su novia no tardó en quedar entre sus piernas disfrutando de la comida.

—Vas a engordar —le dijo Kakashi quitándole el plato de la mano.

—Pero…

Suspiró por enésima vez y le devolvió la comida. No quería admitir algo tan tonto, pero su novia le prestaba más atención a eso que a él ese día.

—¿Sucede algo? Te noto raro ¿Estás cansado? —dijo ella dejando el plato sobre sus piernas y acariciando la mejilla de Kakashi.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que estaba perfecto. Ella no le creyó, que lo escuchó suspirar toda la noche y sabía que eso no era por nada. Lo conocía bien para saber que algo le molestaba.

—Kakashi-kun ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Soy el Hokage. No puedo irme primero —dijo él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Pero tienes a tu novia, que está embarazada y es excelente actriz. Déjamelo a mí —le dijo con orgullo de su talento para actuar y se puso de pie, no sin antes dar un último bocado a la comida— tú sólo sígueme —le ordenó tomándolo de la mano.

Caminaron un poco, Fuyuki le iba hablando de tonterías mientras caminaban cuando dejó caer el plato y apretó su vientre doblándose, haciendo una nueva de dolor. Kakashi, de vio igual de sorprendido que todos, entendiendo cuál era su plan para sacarlo de ahí.

Ella aseguró estar bien, que era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Más, Kakashi insistió en que fueran al hospital y luego, a casa a descansar.

El sexto se disculpó por tener que marcharse de esa manera, pero todos entendían que era por causas de fuerza mayor, incluso, el señor feudal que quería conocer un poco más a la muchacha.

El ninja desapareció de ahí con su novia en brazos. Llegaron hasta su casa sin que él tuviera ánimos de bajarla aunque sabía que era todo actuado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó ella rodeándolo por el cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy contigo.

Nada podía salir mal entonces. Al fin, tenía a Fuyuki sólo para él. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento ella pasó a ser tan importante para él y a sentirse tan infantil con ella. Pensamientos como el que tenía esa noche nunca habían cruzado por su cabeza, pero quería más de ella.

—Kakashi-kun. Ya puedes bajarme —le dijo mientras él seguía caminando con ella encima. De quitó los zapatos y la dejó a ella en la cama, acostándose a su lado. Fuyuki no tardó en acurrucarse encima de él. Le dio un beso una vez le sacó la máscara y volvió a acomodarse encima suyo, más que feliz y relajada.

Él acarició la espalda de su novia y vio que apenas se acomodó, quedó dormida sobre su pecho. Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó largo rato observándola viendo que tenía un par de migajas en los labios, se las quitó y la besó. Sus labios aún tenían el sabor de la crema del pastel. Sonrió. Sería la única vez que apreciaría el sabor del pastel.

* * *

¡Hola, hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? ¡Jodido pecado! Es uno de los que más me costó a la hora de escribir. Iré más rápido que a los demás los tengo clarísimos, pero ¿éste? ¡Jo! Me costó las de Caín para sacarlo. Pero ¡está! Y ya superado esto, puedo seguir más tranquila con los otros cuatro.

Espero que les guste.

¡Un abrazo!


	4. Peso - Ira

**Ira**

**Peso **

El grito había interrumpido su apacible lectura en el momento más interesante. Leyó tres capítulos de corrido intentando llegar a averiguar el secreto de la protagonista y… se tuvo que levantar dirigiéndose al piso superior escuchando el monólogo que salía del cuarto del baño.

—¡Quién te crees que eres! —Escuchó antes de llegar y apenas intentó mirar dentro del baño, la camisa de Fuyuki se estrelló contra su cara.

Se quitó la prenda del rostro, mirándola y luego vio a la mujer subida en la balanza usando tan sólo las bragas y apretando los puños, miraba los números que marcaban su peso. Y estaba seguro de que, si no lo hubiese detenido poniendo su mano en su cintura y haciéndola temblar al ver la aguja de la báscula moverse, que hubiese quedado desnuda pesándose. Le colocó la camisa sobre los hombros y arrepintiéndose de preguntar qué es lo que sucedía, formuló la pregunta a la que ella respondió con un lloriqueo mientras él le prendía los botones de la prenda.

—He subido siete kilos en menos de un mes ¡siete!

Kakashi la abrazó y frotó su espalda consolándola dulcemente. Era difícil y sería peor cuando los meses pasaran y la balanza se convirtiera en su peor enemiga. Pero en ese momento entre las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo y el carácter de Fuyuki, era mejor no recordarle que eso apenas empezaba y su vientre iba a crecer y con eso, iba a perder su silueta temporalmente. Hasta eso, tendría que aguantar las batallas con la balanza, que eran muchas últimamente y que, sospechaba, iban a ser más.

—Sabes que la balanza no tiene la culpa ¿no?

—Podría mentirme un poquito —bufó apoyando la frente sobre su pecho.

Él rodó los ojos y sintió a su novia removerse entre sus brazos mirando la balanza de nuevo.

—Si me corto el cabello…

No necesitó decir nada más. Kakashi la sacó del cuarto de baño rápidamente antes de que tuviera más ideas para perder peso de manera inmediata. Ese día se desharía de la balanza. Y de las tijeras también.

Iban a ser unos largos seis meses…

* * *

¡Hola, hola, mis amores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravillas. Este debe ser el one-shot con el que más me divertí escribiendo. Los pecados son un buen aliciente para escribir y aprovechando a hacer historias autoconclusivas, puedo agregar escenas como esta que no tendrían cabida de por sí en la historia principal.

¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
